When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute Ninjago Birthdays
by dogcake
Summary: Join the gang on their birthdays and see how they celebrate.
1. Chapter 1 Amanda Jan 23rd

Amanda's POV  
I was sleeping in bed late one morning. Not just any morning, the morning of my birthday. I didnt really say anything about it, I think I mentioned it once or twice in front of Garmadon, but that was it. Alyssa knew it was my birthday, but who knows if she's done anything. To be honest I really didnt care. All I've ever wanted was to live in Ninjago, and here I am! "Psst.. " i heard a voice. "Get up!" I heard it again. I opened my eyes and saw Garmadon. Funny, im usually the one waking HIM up. "Hey Garmadon.." I said as I stretched out my arms and sat up. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Well... You said it was your birthday.." He started as I sat up. "Mhm?" I said. "So I... Decided to, just because its your birthday.. I have decided to give you one hug. ONE!" He said. I smiled at him. "Ready?" He asked. "Im always ready!" I said. Then he awkwardly put his arms around me. "I uh.. Im not really sure how this works.." He said. I giggled, he doesnt know how to hug! "Well, you put you arms around someone, the you pull them close and squeeze them tight" i explained. "Sounds complicated" he said jokingly. "How many times have you hugged lloyd? You should know how by now!" I said. "Fine" he said and gave me a real hug. "You're so awesome Garmadon" i said as I hugged him back. "Yea yea yea, i've heard it all before." He said. "Its still the best present ever" I said. I pulled away. "Dont get used to it" he told me. I smiled and just hugged him again. Im sure he rolled his eyes, but i dont care. This was going to be the best birthday ever. I just know it.  
Later that day while we were going through some old garbage, Alyssa came over. She brought over some cake that it looked like she had eaten some of the frosting. "Hello, anybody home?" She called. "Im coming" i said as I ran out. "Sup?" I asked. "Brought you some cake. Happy birthday buddy!" She said as she held up the cake. "Thanks!" I replied. "So can we eat it?" She asked. "Yea sure" i said. We sat down at the table. "So.. What have you done do far?" She asked. "Um.. Well Garmadon gave me a hug for my birthday." I said. "Seems cheap.." She said. "No it wasnt! I loved it more than anything!" I defended. "Okay okay, sorry, didnt mean to hit a nerve there" she told me. "Its fine" i said. She cut some cake and we ate. Garmadon seemed to stay away with her here, and although i missed his company, I still had fun with Alyssa. After a while she left and it was getting late. I walked over to Garmadons room to see what be had been up to all day. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. All I heard was a small snoring noise, so I figured he was asleep. I opened the door to take a quick peek and sure enough, he was fast asleep in his bed. I smiled at him and closed the door. He's so cute when he's asleep. I went back to my room and crawled into bed. No birthday could ever be better, then a birthday in Ninjago.

A/N

Amanda: dont worry, the next ones will be from actual characters. we're just going in order of the birth dates.

Alyssa: which we made up ourselves..

Amanda: yea, we used the Zodiac thing to come up with them all, except me and alyssa. because we actually know our birthdays.

Alyssa: we're going to do, 2 birthdays each day.

Amanda: next is Nya, and then Jay, then Kai, then Cole, then Zane, then Sensei Wu, then Garamdon, then Alyssa, then Lloyd.

Alyssa: yes, thank you for sharing everything we would have told them in future fanfics.

Amanda: you're welcome ^-^

Alyssa: well, read and comment! see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2 Nya Feb 18th

Nyas POV  
I awoke early to go work on my exo-suit. I spent all morning on the deck working on it. Around noon my work was interrupted when Jay nervously walked onto the deck. "Hey nya" he said. "Oh, hey Jay!" I welcomed cheerfully. "So uh.. Its your birthday so um.. I was wondering if.. I could take you out for lunch?" He asked. Wait its my birthday? I totally forgot! "Yea I would love to!" I took the offer and blushed. He blushed as well. "G-great!" He stammered. "Where are we going to go?" I asked. "I uh.. Was thinking, they have this new place in Ninjago city, i thought it would be nice to try.." He said nervously. "Great, see you in an hour?" I asked. "An hour? Oh, yea sure! In an hour!" He said. "Well i have to go get ready. See you then!" I said and started to leave. "Yep.. See you later!" He said. I went to my room and cleaned up.  
-1 hour later-  
Jay knocked on my door and I opened it. "Wow you look... Great!" He complimented. "Thanks! You too!" I said as I blushed. He escorted me out the door. The Bounty was right above Dareth's dojo so we easily climbed down and got to the city streets. We walked to the restaurants as he told jokes. We walked into this fancy looking restaurant and sat down at a table by the window. It was on the top floor of a building so there was a nice view. Jay and I chatted about my exo suit, his latest inventions, and anything that was new. He kept telling me jokes, which some were funny. After a delicious meal we headed back to the Bounty. Jay stopped me on the deck. "Uh, can you wait here a second?" Jay asked looking nervous. "Sure..." I said suspiciously. After waiting what seemed like hours, Jay came back. "Follow me." He said leading me to the control room. Before I could react everyone jumped out from hiding and yelled, SURPRISE! I turned to look at Jay. "Happy birthday Nya." He said with a nervous smile. I blushed then joined the party. Kai got me some parts for my exo suit, just like my brother, we swore long ago that we would only give each functional gifts. We all enjoyed the party and I think it was safe to say it was the best birthday EVER!

A/N

both of us: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYA! :D

Jay: happy birthday nya! ^-^

Alyssa: how's you get in here?

Amanda: this is authors territory only!

Jay: i wanted to make a shout out..

both authors: JAY!

Jay: im going im going! sheesh!

Amanda: well.. anyways, read and comment! next is jay!

jay: really?

Amanda: Yes

alyssa: ANYWAYS! enjoy everyone! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 Jay Feb 26th

Jay's POV  
The day started just like any other day. It was my birthday and everyone kept saying Happy Birthday Jay, including Nya. I had a party with the others, nothing big, just a small party. Then the trouble started... I had just finished opening my gifts when we heard the sound of a car outside. We went to look and saw a car driving up to where we were. I knew that car, it was my parents. "JAY, JAY!" My mom kept screaming to get my attention. "Hiya son, nice of ya to invite us to the party." My dad said. "Wait, when did I invite you?" I asked trying to hide the fact of how embarrassing this was. "Oh, your new friends invited us." Mom said. I turned around and saw Alyssa and Amanda slowly back away, looking guilty. "I TOLD you it would be a bad idea..." Alyssa whispered to Amanda. "Yea... but it's still funny." Amanda whispered back. I gave them a slight death glare before facing my parents. "Well... it's nice to have you here." I said. "Come in." We walked back into the control room where the party was. "Oh, Jay remember that time on your 10th birthday when you." My mom started. "MOM!" I that's how the rest of the day went. My mom told embarrassing stories about me. My dad kept going on and on about his inventing. They both had the world's longest story just about cake, which Cole and Alyssa paid close attention to, making me laugh a little. It was the longest birthday I ever had. Later when the party was over they said their goodbyes and left. Alyssa and Amanda walked by me, prepared to be yelled at. I stopped in front of them and there was a moment of silence. Then I broke the silence. "Thanks." I said before walking away. I didn't turn around, but I could tell they were confused. "You're welcome!" Amanda yelled before they left. My parents can drive me crazy sometimes, but it was nice to have them there from my birthday.

A/N

Amanda: so yea.. happy birthday jay!

Jay: YEA ME!

Alyssa: since its your birthday you're allowed in here..JUST THIS ONCE!

Jay: ^-^

Amanda: so anyways, read and comment!

Jay: and bring me lots of presents!

Amanda and Alyssa: JAY!

Zane: i sense that this is why he is not allowed in here.

Cole: you are probably right zane..

Kai: yep..

Alyssa: how'd you get in here?!

Kai: you left the door open

Amanda and alyssa: OUT!

Kai: but-

Amanda: NOW!

Alyssa: ANYWAYS! Next is kai so enjoy

Kai: really?! :D

Amanda: OUT! bye guys.


	4. Chapter 4 Kai March 27th

Kai's POV  
I dont want to celebrate my birthday. I want to have just a regular day today. I got up and went to the kitchen, it was my turn to cook. When I arrived, Zane had already made breakfast. "Hello brother, i have taken over for breakfast for your birthday. I hope you like eggs and bacon with toast" he said. "Yea, but Zane you didnt have to take over for me" i said. "But I did it for you, because it is your birthday" he replied. "Well.. Thanks.." I sighed . I didnt like the special treatment. Its just another day, just because i was born on this day doesnt mean I should be treated like a king. I sat down at the table and Zane brought over some food. Soon everyone joined and we ate. "So any plans for today?" Cole asked me. "No. I just want a normal, average, day" i said. "Are you sure you dont want anything!?" Alyssa asked. "Well maybe to kick some butt!" I said. "Of coarse you would Kai" nya commented. After breakfast I headed to the training deck. I trained with the other ninja who continued to nag about my birthday."so you really want, nothing!?" Jay asked. "I swear, I dont want anything!" I exclaimed. After a long day of training hard, I went back inside and chugged down some water. I went to the game room where I played video games by myself for a while. It was strange how no one was bothering me. I was tempted to go see what they were up to around seven, but surprisingly Amanda walked in. "Sup?" She asked. "Nothing.. You guys better not be planning anything! I said i just wanted to have a regular day!" I responded. "Chill your little ninja butt man. Just came over to say hi" she said. "Oh.. Heh, hey" i said sheepishly. "So whatcha up to?" She asked. "Oh, just video games" i told her. "Well why dont you come out for cake?" She asked. "You just! And I- and... I dont want a big party!" I stuttered. "Its just cake. Nothing much." She said. "Fine" I gave in. I got up and we headed to the kitchen. "Hey Kai, so I know you didnt want anything, but it just didnt feel right to not celebrate in any way, so heres a cake just for you" jay said. "Thanks guys" i said. I really did appreciate their kindness. "Now lets slice this bad boy!" Cole exclaimed holding up the cake cutting knife. He sliced out a huge piece and looked at it with hungry eyes, but Zane elbowed him. "Oh, right.. Kai gets the first piece.." Cole said handing it to me. I took it and sat down. Alyssa and Cole were happy to get their cake next and they all sat around me. "I hope you're not going to sing.." I said. "Well.. We can make a toast then!" Nya said. "Alright, who wants to do that?" Lloyd asked. "I will!". I waited, this should be good. "A toast!" She rose her glass in the air. "To my brother Kai, the flaming ninja of fire. Burn bright Kai" she said. "To Kai!" The others cheered. We all dug into our cake. Birthdays aren't so bad after all.

A/N

Alyssa: why doesnt he like birthdays

Amanda:.. i dunno

Kai: they're over rated

Cole: come on kai..

Zane: there must be something you like about birthdays

Jay: yea they're not THAT bad..

Lloyd: yea!

Nya: yea kai!

Sensei: it is true.

Alyssa: how many times do we have to tell you this is AUTHORS TERRITORY! write something OR GET OUT!

Garmadon: i hate his birthday too.

Kai: you know guys, its sad that only garmadon agrees with me.

Alyssa: WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!

Amanda: who cares, now that he's here, its HUG TIME! *glomps garmadon*

Alyssa: ARRRRRRGGHHH! JUST READ AND COMMENT!

Amanda: AND NO ELSE IS ALLOWED TO HUG MY GARMY!

Alyssa: just read it already!


	5. Chapter 5 Cole May 4th

Cole's POV  
I woke up around the same time I do every day. The others were waking up too. "Happy birthday Cole." Jay said. "Yeah happy birthday." Kai and Zane said. "So you guys wanna celebrate later?" I asked. "Sure." Kai said. Then the three of them left the room. I walked into the hall and saw Alyssa at other end. "Hey Alyssa." I called. She looked over with a scared face and quickly dashed down the hall. "WAIT!" I yelled chasing after her. By the time I reached the end of the hall she was gone. What was THAT about? Did I do something to upset her? The rest of the day I didn't see her anywhere. Amanda came over for the party and I figured she might know. "Hey Amanda?" I asked. "Yea?" She said. "I was wondering if you knew a reason why Alyssa's avoiding me. I haven't seen her anywhere." I said. "I'm sure she has a good reason, just clam down, she'll be back." Amanda said before walking away. It was getting late so I went up to the control room for presents like we agreed. I walked in and turned on the light. When I did this everyone yelled SURPRISE! I saw amazing decorations, a huge chocolate cake, and a pile of presents. Standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face was Alyssa. "Thanks guys, this is amazing." I said. "Don't thanks us, it was all Alyssa's idea." Zane said. I was shocked as I walked over to Alyssa. "Is this where you've been all day?" I asked her. "Yea, it kept me busy." She said with a chuckle. "But, why did you run away from me?" I asked. "Because I'm horrible with secrets." She said. Everybody laughed when she said that. "Thank you SO much." I said. Then a gave her a kiss. "aaaw... sorry i ruined the moment" Amanda yelled. We all started laughing again. Then we started the party. Alyssa and Zane had made the cake, and it was the best cake I ever had. My presents were all what I had wanted, so they DO listen to me. Toward the end of the party Amanda had gone home and the others went to bed. It was just me and Alyssa. "Now, here's my gift to you." She said giving me a big hug and kiss. Then she left to go to bed. That had to have been one of my weirdest AND happiest birthdays.

A/N

Alyssa: happy birthday Cole! ^-^

Amanda: yea, happy birthday!

Cole: thanks guys ^-^

Amanda:...we need to start closing the door more often..

Alyssa: i know.. but its Cole's birthday, and i like Cole, unlike Jay, so he's welcomed in here.

Amanda:...okay then... next up for today will be zane. so get ready for your favorite nindroid!

Zane: it will be most fantastic.

Amanda: yes it will.. what is with you guys and coming in here when you're not suppose to be?

Jay: i like it in here.

Alyssa: jay. out, now.

Jay:...

Amanda: anyways, read and then comment!

Alyssa: enjoy the story!


	6. Chapter 6 Zane June 10th

Zane's POV  
I was alone in my room while everyone was preparing a celebration. I knew what it was for, it was for my birthday. Technically as Jay had said it, it was my 'Creation Day' instead of birthday. I looked out my window lost in thought, my creation day only brings back memories of my father...  
~FLASHBACK~  
I was learning how to use the oven when my father came in. "Hello Zane." He said with a smile on his face. "Good morning father." I said. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He said leading me into the living room. I looked at the table a saw what looked like falcon. "Happy birthday Zane." He said. "What is a birthday?" I asked. "Well, it was one year ago I created you, so today we celebrate you being created." Ha said. "What is this?" I asked "He is a robotic falcon, and he is for you." He said. He flipped a switch and the bird turned on. I was scared for a moment, but then amazed at the beautiful creature. He landed on my shoulder and we had fun all day. It had to be have been the best birthday of my life, also the only one so far.  
~FLASHBACK OVER~  
I heard a knock on the door and Sensei came in. "Hello Zane." He said. "Hello Sensei." I said. "There is something I want to show you in the control room." He said. We walked into the control room where everyone was wait in a decorated room. "HAPPY CREATION DAY ZANE!" They all yelled. I smiled and joined the party. I may have lost my father, but I still have a family that loves me.

A/N

Amanda: happy birthday, i mean, creation day Zane!

Zane: why thank you.

Alyssa: yea, happy creation day. ^-^

Jay: when do we get to do mine?

Amanda: we already did yours, Jay. T_T now GET OUT!

Jay: aw man.. *leaves to go sulk with his teddy bear*

Alyssa:.. anyways, who is next again?

Amanda: Sensei Wu and.. GARMADON! :D

Garmadon: whoo. T_T

Amanda: whats wrong?

Garmadon: i hate my birthday.

Amanda:... you realize if you hate your birthday, you have something in common with kai.. right?

Garmadon: O.O ...the world is going to end.

Kai: tell me about it! i cant have any similarities with HIM!

Garmadon: i hate him!

Amanda: well, it doesnt matter. i'll make sure you enjoy your birthday.

Garmadon: i will never enjoy it.. you dont even know when it is.

Amanda: oh but i do..

Garmadon: what?! who told you?!

Sensei: heh... oops..?

Garmadon: GRR WUUUU! *chases after sensei wu*

Alyssa:... well now that i've been watching this go on for the past 10 minutes, read and comment.

Garmadon: GET BACK HERE YOU BEARDED MARSH MELLOW!

Sensei: HA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! HAHAHA! *flies away on his magical tea pot*

Alyssa: just comment T_T


	7. Chapter 7 Sensei Wu Aug 25th

Sensei Wu's POV  
I meditated in my room. It was in fact, my birthday. The ninja, Alyssa, and Nya were all planning something for dinner, but for now, i would like to be in peace. I meditated for hours, only stopping to drink my tea. I re-visited memories of this day in the past. Although I remembered all of them, there was one that I continued to look back on. My sixteenth birthday. Believe it or not, I was once, 16. My birthday had been destroyed by my brother, but I was able to bond a little with him as well.  
-flash back-  
I sat down on the steps of the monastery, the sun was setting and the small night time clouds rolled in. I was cleaning off my new sword father had gotten me. He had said it was made from a strong steel that could slice through even the toughest of objects. "Hello, brother" i turned around and saw Garmadon. "Hello Garmadon" i welcomed him. "So I see father has given you a gift. May I see it?" He asked sinisterly. "I suppose, but dont-" i was cut off when he took it from me. He ran his hand against the cold metal surface of the blade, tracing its fine curve. "Quite a fine sword he has given you. Mind if I test it out?" He asked. "Well, i was hoping to be the first one to use it bu-" i was cut off once again when he sliced down in front of me, creating a gap in the step. "Fun.. Wouldn't mind using this on someone else.." He said. "Someone, or something?" I questioned. "Yea, thats what I meant" he said. "My sons, come here" we heard our father call for us. "Coming father!" We both called. We walked inside, Garmadon still holding my sword. As we entered the kitchen there was a huge cake on the table, for my Birthday of coarse. "Wu, today is your sixteenth birthday. We will celebrate. And Garmadon, give him back his sword" our father said. Garmadon grumbled a few things and handed over the sword. I took it, happy to have it in my own possession again. "How come Wu gets all the cool things!?" He complained. "Your birthday is in two months Garmadon. Patience." He said. Garmadon folded his arms and looked away. I snickered at his bitterness. "Now who would like some cake?" Father asked us. "I would. Thank you father" i said. "I do.." Garmadon grumbled. Our father cut us some slices and sat them down at the dining table. I sat down in my seat and Garmadon grumpily sat in his. I took a bite of the cake. "This is delicious father" I complimented. "Why thank you Wu" he thanked me. I nodded and continued to eat. Garmadon sat across from me and pokeed at his slice. His head in his hand as he angrily stabbed the cake. "Garmadon, do not waste food. It is unwise" i told him. "Oh would you stop being such a goody goody!?" He asked lifting his fork and accidentally sending cake flying to my face. I wiped it off, and flung some back at him. "Boys, enough!" Our father ordered. "Yes fathe-" i was cut off once more when Garmadon shoved my slice into my face. He wiped away what was on his face and i wiped my face. I looked him, with his evil grin. With out thinking, I grabbed a chunk out of the cake and put it down his shirt. "So its a fight you want" he grabbed more cake "its a fight you'll get!" He said as he smushed it down my own shirt. We smashed cake into each other for a few minutes until my father broke the fight. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. We froze right in the middle of Garmadon sticking cake in my mouth. "Go to your rooms so I may clean this mess" he ordered. I got up. "Yes father.. Sorry father.." I said with shame as I went to my bedroom. I walked down the hall in silence, I believe Garmadon stayed behind for a bigger punishment. I sat down in my bed ashamed of myself for doing that. After about seven minutes my father walked in. "I apologize Wu. I understand that you are young brothers who will fight. But there will come a time when I am no longer around. When that time is to come, you must learn to mature. But never forget your childhood, for you childhood, is some of the greatest training, you will ever receive" he said. I nodded at his wise words. "Thank you father.. And I am sorry for making a mess" I said. "Do not fret about the past. What is done, is done. We can only prepare for the future" he said. He always had the wisest things to say and I took note on all of them. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He turned to leave but stopped. "I believe you also forgot, this" he said holding out my sword. I stood up and took it gratefully. "Yes. Thank you." I said. He nodded and left. Within another five minutes, a cake covered angry Garmadon walked into the room. "I hope you know I cleaned up the mess!" He said. "I apologize.." I said. "What ever.." He sighed. He walked over and sat next to me. "Why does father care more for you?" He asked. I was some what shocked. "What ever do you mean? He cares for both of us equally!" I told him. "Then why dont I get cool weapons? Why didnt you have to clean up? If I remember correctly, you were throwing cake too!" He said. "Perhaps father just wants to make sure you are ready for the future. To make sure, you are prepared and well disciplined..." I tried. "No Wu. whats really going on, is he is not proud to have a son, who has failed him" "you have not failed our father" i told him. "But I have." He argued. "Im sorry that you feel that way, but I can tell you that you are not a failure, and that father loves you very much, and no matter how much you may screw something up, he will still be proud to have you as a son." I told him. He made a deep sigh. "Say what you wish Wu... I'll know the truth.." He said. "Well... If it makes you feel any better.. Im, proud to call you my brother" i told him honestly. He looked up at me, his eyes a little less red then they were a few seconds ago. "And I.. I love you" i said. "In a brotherly way right?" He asked. "Yea of coarse, what other way is there?" I questioned rhetorically. He chuckled a tiny bit and patted my head. "You're okay, you know that?" He said. I pushed his hand away playfully. "Dont do that! I may be your younger brother but im not a child anymore!" I said with a bit of laughter. "Dont slap my hand away!" He said with a smile. "Well what else would I do?" I asked him, initiating yet another small fight. "Well put you hand on my head and i'll show you" he said with a grin. I hesitantly reached my hand towards him, he grabbed it and swung me over his shoulder. I know where this is going. I kicked his foot so he fell over and I used the delay to get back up. I held my new sword in a defense position. He stood back up. "Hey, no cheating!" He said. "Fine, i'll put it away!" I said. I threw the sword and it impaled the wall right above the archway for the door. But at the same time it nearly took my fathers head off. Garmadon and I both froze up as we waited for our fathers punishment. He walked in and sighed. "I suppose, there is still a time for fun" he said. I raised my eye brow at him wondering what he's planning. I glanced at Garmadon to see if he knew but he shrugged. Then our father grabbed both of us and held us in head locks. "Now you see my sons. This, is how you trap an opponent" he explained. We both tried to get away but we couldn't. I gave up and looked at my father. He looked down at me and chuckled. He let go of both of us. "Happy Birthday Wu" he said. He walked towards the door but turned around. "Good night you two" he continued back to his room. I looked over at Garmadon who was back in his own little world full of hate. His arms were crossed and he had turned away from both me and our father. I sighed at his mood change. Perhaps it is time to get some rest. "Goodnight Garmadon" i said. He looked over at me. "What?" He asked like he really didnt hear me. "I said goodnight" i told him. "Right." He said, starting to walk out the door. "Aren't, you, going to say good night?" I asked him. He's always been so distant at most times. "Yea, good night" he said as he walked through the door. I lied down in bed, still covered in cake. I closed my eyes. A strange birthday indeed, but a great one all the same  
-present-  
"Hey sensei! Come here!" I heard Kai call. I opened my eyes relieving myself of my meditation. I got up and walked to the dining table where a huge cake sat. "Happy Birthday Sensei!" They all exclaimed. I smiled at them. "Ready for the cake?! I want some cake!" Cole said. I chuckled. The boy loves his cake. "Yea sensei, ready for cake?" Alyssa asked. "Of coarse" i said. We all sat down at the table. A great birthday indeed.

A/N

Amanda: happy birthday sensei!

Alyssa: yea! happy birthday sen-

Sensei: WHEEEE! *flies in on his magical tea pot*

Alyssa:...where did you get that teapot anyways?

Sensei: heheh, i'll never tell.

anyone else that may be in the room: O.O

Alyssa:..ooooookaaaaay...uh.. read.. and comment ^-^

Amanda: next is Garmadon! SO EXCITED!

Garmadon: im not...

Amanda: of coarse, well tomorrow is Alyssa and Lloyd!.. *mumbles* who i still have to write..

Lloyd: wait, what?

Amanda: uh.. i said.. 'who still hasnt learned to ride a bike!'..yea thats it..

Alyssa:.. *raises hand hesitantly* i still need to learn how to ride a bike.. :(

Lloyd: no, wait. thats not what she sai-

Amanda: WELL BYE!

Lloyd:..wait, Alyssa, you cant ride a bi-

Alyssa: YEA BYE!


	8. Chapter 8 Lord Garmadon Oct 23rd

A/N

Amanda: i know we dont do this in the beginning, but.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARMADON! I FREAKING LOVE YOU! X3

Garmadon: just get on with it already. T_T

Garmadons POV  
I woke up as if it were any other day. I hate my birthday. I just hate it. I never celebrated it. I never brought it up. I didnt want anyone trying. I sat in bed thinking up and evil scheme, but lately i've been having a bit of a.. Creative block. Ever since I lost the mega weapon, i've been nothing. Just nothing. I cant get any evil done! If i could just.. Get my mega weapon back.. Then maybe I could accomplish something around here. "Hey Garmy!" Amanda walked into my room. "Hey.. What is it?" I asked. "Weeeell.. happy birthday!" She exclaimed. "How'd you know!?" I questioned. "It came up while I was talking to Sensei. Now I have a present that you will love. But you have to wait" she said. "If its a hug, i hope theres a gift receipt." I commented. "No but if you want one we can do that." She said. "Im good" i replied. For the whole day she tried to get me to enjoy the occasion, but it wouldn't work. I still hated my birthday. Near the end of the day I was growing frustrated with it all. "I will never enjoy my birthday! Okay!?" I yelled in the middle of her trying to tell me how someone awesome was born on this day. "Garmadon.. Look, maybe if i give you your present.." She said. She walked off to her room. I leaned back in the couch and crossed my arms. A few minutes later she came out with a wrapped up long box. She handed it to me, it was heavier than expected. "What is it?" I asked. "Open and find out" she said. I sighed and slowly opened it acting like I couldnt care less. I got off the wrapping and found a box. "Oh boy.. A box." I said sarcastically. "Open, the box." She said. I opened the box, and something shinh caught my attention. I reached in and pulled out my mega weapon. "Where did you get this..?" I asked. "Some hobo was using it as a fork" she said "how.." I started. "He was stabbing some food with it and sticking it in his mouth" she said. "No, not that! I meant how did you find it!" I asked. "Oh i was just walking around when I found the old guy." She explained. I held it in my hands. It felt good to have this thing back. "Thank you... I guess" i thanked her. "Anything for my garmadon" she replied. I stood up and felt the power of the mega weapon. This time, I will not lose it so easily. "So do you like your birthday now?" She asked. "Yea sure" i said without paying attention. She then surprised me with a hug. I should've seen that one coming. "Im glad you like it" she said. "Yea.. I do like it" I said. "Happy Birthday Garmadon" she added. That night I set the weapon down in a safe spot. I lied down in bed and started to come up with new ideas. Eventually I gave in and fell asleep.. I guess it was a pretty happy birthday after all..

A/N

Amanda: oh Garmadon!

Garmadon: what?

Amanda: *sings* HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! FROM YOUR TRUE LOVE TO YOU! IM THAT I COULD BE THERE! TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! WHOO!

Garmadon: well i-.. wait.. true love?

Amanda: uh..*glomps* I LOVE YOU!

Alyssa: O.O ...um.. EARTH TO WEB! there are children reading this!

Amanda:..I STILL LOVE HIM! X3

Alyssa: OH boy.. well.. read and comment..

Amanda: SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GARMADON RIGHT NOW!

Garmadon: O.O

Amanda: ALL OF YOU!

Alyssa:...um...who's next?

Amanda: you and Lloyd.

Garmadon: please stop hugging me..

Amanda: i will never let go! X3

Alyssa: YAY ME!..uh.. anyways enjoy..

Amanda: AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARMADON!

Garmadon: yea yea yea, just read the stupid story..


	9. Chapter 9 Alyssa Nov 11th

Alyssa's POV  
I was brushing my teeth in the morning excited for what uwas today. Today was my birthday and I could tell their was to be a party. I walked over to my nightstand to put on the locket Cole gave me for Christmas, but it was gone. I started searching, but I just couldn't find it. I decided to search later when no one would be worried. I walked into the dining room where a chocolate cake stood in the middle of the table. Wow people REALLY love cake around here. Then everyone jumped out from hiding. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA!" They yelled. I almost had a heart-attack form that, man I HATE surprises, but then I was very happy. After a full day of presents, partying, and eating WAY too much cake, we started to go get ready for bed. I was about to leave the room to search for the locket again when Cole stopped me. "Come with me, I have one more surprise for you." He said leading me outside. We walked outside and the Ultra Dragon was there. "Wanna go for a flight?" He asked. "Sure." I said. I had flied on the Ultra Dragon before, but tonight felt even more exciting. We got on and flew away from the city to open skies. After about five minutes I felt something being slipped into my hand. I looked and saw Cole had given me another present. I opened the box and found my locket that I lost. Something about it seemed different, then I noticed a cursive "A" had been engraved on it. "Happy birthday Alyssa.." He whispered. I smiled and gave him a kiss. BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER!

A/N

Alyssa: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Amanda: happy birthday buddy! ^-^

Alyssa: ^-^

Sensei: *flies in on his magical tea pot* WHO WANTS CAKE?!

Cole: CAKE?! WHERE?!

Alyssa: YEA! WHERE?!

Sensei:... *burp!* excuse me! ^-^

Alyssa: *chases Sensei* GET BACK HERE YOU CAKE EATER! YOU ATE MY CAKE!

sensei: *hops onto his magical teapot* FRANK! AWAY!

Amanda:..his teapots name is frank?

Garmadon: *face palm* this is why i was always the cool one..

Kai: you? cool? hahahaha! i dont believe it! hahahaha! XD

Alyssa: i decree, being MY birthday, that no one is allowed to fight! so read and comment!

Amanda:..but its not your actual birthday..we're just posting the story now...

Alyssa: T_T just read.

Amanda:... actually, if anyone should have power, it should be me! because my birthday is coming up! ^-^  
Alyssa: *face palm* enjoy before this gets out of hand

Amanda: hmm.. I DEMANDED GARMADON TO KISS ME!

Garmadon: O_O

Sensei: heheh.. maybe we should turn off the camera for this..

Jay:..theres a camera?

Alyssa: of coarse theres a camera, do you think we just stand here saying random things?

Jay: ..maybe...

Sensei: well.. we'll see you later spinners. *turns off camera*


	10. Chapter 10 Lloyd Dec 31st

Lloyds POV

I woke up like any other morning. I made my way sleepily to the kitchen, forgetting to even get dressed. I grabbed some cereal, sat down, and ate. I noticed the others absence. Strange.. After eating I went to check the training deck. No one was there either. I spent a few hours training, i went back inside. There was no sign of anyone all day. Maybe if i checked with sensei.. I walked to sensei's room and knocked. There was no response. I opened it a little and took a peek. I saw no one there. I opened the door all the way, and sure enough, the room was empty. I walked into the game room and sat down for video games. As more hours past it grew dark out. My stomach growled so I decided it was time for dinner. I wonder where the others are.. What if they're in trouble? My stomach growled some more so I went to the kitchen. The room was pitch black, so I turned on some lights. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone popped out from hiding places and yelled. Sensei, Nya, the other ninja, and Alyssa were all here. Weird though.. Amanda didnt come, she had always come for the others birthdays.. "Wow.. So this is what you were doing all day guys?" I asked. "Yea!" Jay said excitedly. "Thanks! I thought maybe you were all dead.. Heh" i said. "Well we're not! So lets celebrate!" Cole exclaimed. We ate our cake and partied through the night. As I went to bed that night, I thanked everyone and slipped into bed. The others were still up, they volunteered to clean. I looked at the ceiling. This had been a great birthday.. But.. Something was missing.. My father.. I missed him.. I loved my ninja family, they were the best! But my dad was still my dad. And I love him.. I closed my eyes, ready to dream, when there was a knock at the window. I sat up, and looked. Amanda was there. She waved at me, and I waved back, but in a more shocked fashion. I walked to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Come out here" she whispered. I crawled out the window and shut it behind me. She motioned me to follow her, so I did. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Here" she said, motioning to a bush. I walked around it, and there was my dad. "Lloyd?" He asked. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Happy birthday Lloyd" he said with a small hug. I hugged him back, happy to see him. "You snuck out here for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes Lloyd.. I would never forget to visit you on your birthday" be said. We let go. "Hey Lloyd?! Where'd you go!?" I heard Kai call out the window. I looked at Amanda and my dad. "Go on Lloyd, i knew we wouldnt be able to stay for long.." Dad said. I sighed. "Thanks for coming" i said, hugging both of them. "I would never miss it.." My dad said. "Bye Lloyd, happy birthday." Amanda said. "LLOYD!" I heard them calling for me. "I have to go.. Im glad you could come, bye" i said, quickly running back to the bounty. I wish I could've been with dad a bit longer, but I knew that being on different sides, i was lucky with just this. I got back through the window, and crawled in bed. Kai walked in. "Oh.. There you.. You werent here a minute ago.." He said. "Uh.. Bathroom" i said. "Oh okay.." He replied and got into his own bed. "Well.. Goodnight, and happy birthday.." He said. "Thanks.. Goodnight" i said sleepily and fell asleep.

A/N

Amanda: happy birthday Lloyd!

Lloyd: ^-^

Alyssa: yea! happy birthday Lloyd! and now we can finally get back to the big stories, and less weird A/N's

Amanda: weeeeeeeeeeelllll..

Alyssa: well what?

Amanda:..i sorta like.. the weird A/N's...

Alyssa: yea.. but maybe they can be a little less weird..?

me: fine. but that means we're gonna have A SUPER HUGE WEIRD PARTY RIGHT HERE!

Kai: OH BOY! I LIKE PARTIES!

Sensei: I BROUGHT THE TEA!

Cole: I GOT CAKE!

Jay: I ACTUALLY HAVE A DATE! :D

nya: its me. his date is me.

Zane: i will meditate in the corner like a forever alone. *leaves to meditate*

Garmadon: I HATE ALL OF YOU! :D

me: BUT NOT ME RIGHT?!

Garmadon: yea, not you.

me: ^-^

Lloyd: YAAAY! PARTAY TIME! WHOO!

over lord: *randomly floats in* GUYS GUYS! I..GOT.. PIZZA!

everyone: OH BOY!

Overlord: *opens a pizza box with his invisible hands because hes a floating purple ball of jelly*

Kai: *grabs the first piece and takes a bite*... BLEH! *spits it out* WHO PUTS ANCHOVIES ON PIZZA!?

overlord: i like anchovies on pizza..

Alyssa: T_T *just stands there while everyone parties* uh...guys? we kinda need to wrap this up... *everyone ignores*..GUYS?!...

Sensei: EVERY PARTY NEEDS A POOPER, THATS WHY WE INVITED YOU!

Alyssa: T_T just read, comment, and enjoy. *turns off camera*

Amanda: BUT WE-

Alyssa: BYE! *camera turns off*


End file.
